Hello, I'm Wanda Maximoff and I currently hate men
by idlyb
Summary: Just a short story I did about Wanda and John. Jonda
1. mini intro

Disclaimer: I only own my Mary Sue, and she's only in there for filler purposes, as not to make any characters too OOC… I also suck at accents.

Hello, I am Wanda Maximoff, and I currently hate men.

Not all men, of course, but the only person who is necessary in the 'men' category at the moment seems to be John. Yes, John and Vivica, John. Silly Aussie John and little Delaware Vivica. But I should be used to it. A whole week and I should be used to it…

I guess I should start from the beginning. There was a new girl at the school, kinda nice, abnormal, just like the rest of the "mutants" though you couldn't really tell like you could with some. She looked normal, redish-brown hair, green eyes, slightly overweight. Nothing out of the ordinary… But of course, what dragged _him _in were her powers.

I'm not sure if there's a name for it, like pyrokinetics or teleportation. You see, she could mimic the powers of mutants around her. As long as she could see it she could connect it with the power within the person and mimic it, though it ended up weaker. But to get him, she didn't need it strong. All she had to do was come in, see John and his little lighter creatures, be naturally curious and try it herself. No extremities needed there, now were there?

But of course, if it involved, fire John liked it. And with that little stint, John liked Vivica, and her and her whole, "Aww, that's sweet, sure I'll go out with you" thing, well that just set me off.

So now I'm stuck, wallowing in a ball of blatant misery… Or atleastI would be, if not for Ben and Jerry's ice cream and an abnormally hex-able brother…


	2. On with the show

Wanda placed her bowl down on the kitchen table, picking up the paper and walking to the living room only to find it empty… again. She sighed and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote. She started shifting through channels, completely forgetting about the paper on the table. However, she would soon need that paper, for in next enters…

"WANDA DARLIN'! You'll not be-LIEVE the loin at th' food market t'day!"

Wanda sighed as the crazy pyromaniac entered the room.

"John, what happened to you spending the day with that X-man?"

"Oh, Vivy? That lovely lady was too busy, had X-mening practice and stuff."

Wanda sighed. This wasn't exactly the 'Oh luv, I'd MUCH rather spend my toime wichu!' she wanted… But she had to remember, softened or not, she was the Scarlet Witch, and Witch was one letter away from bitch…

"What, priming up so that her little squeaky-clean gang can give mutants a good impression?"

"Oh, Sheila, what's with tha' all of a sudden? I though you two were getting to be best mates there for a sec?"

Wanda grumbled, leaning forward to tie her boot, anything not to look at him. The bunny ears were about to twist and go under when…

"WANDA, your 'AIR! It seems to be getting a spot longer than last toime I was 'ere."

I sighed. One of the most adorable things about this kid was how he lit up a situation that was putting me through hell with a mere two sentences.

"Yes, John. Hair has a nasty habit of growing, sorry if it bothers you."

"Getting a bit snarky today, are we? Well, guess someone just needs a…"

And with that he moved around the table, rather stealthily, and gave her a hug. Not in the mood for him at the moment, she hexed him back, though only lightly.

However, a Wanda Maximoff lightly is certainly enough for you to go flying into a television. And that is exactly what happened to our poor St. John Allerdyce.

"Oh, geeze Sheila, if you just wanted some space you coulda just screamed 'rape' o' somtin'." He said, getting up and dusting little wires and chips that had stuck to his shirt.

"Well maybe if you didn't get all clingy just because your little damsel in an X-suit isn't around we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"_Clingy? _Why, I'm treating you no different than I did before that little lady even heard of me, let alone started courting me."

"That's the thing John. You don't treat me different but things are different."

She covered her mouth and her eyes widened. John stepped back two paces. She regained her composure and looked him in the eye.

"Look, before it was fine, we could play around, flirt around sometimes, but now you've got a girl on your arm, more heroic of a girl than I could ever be…"

"Wanda, she has nothing on you. She may be a good guy, but with Apocalypse, you were the hero, not her, and trust me luv, that's the only-"

"John, don't. 'Luv's her little pet nickname…"

"Well maybe if you would have taken it…"

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at him.

"All the times you had you little high attitude, standing at your daddy's side like the queen of friggin Sheba…"

"I needed to keep some sort of air of highness because a certain someone decided that they need an X-geek over someone like me…"

"Maybe if you got rid of it I wouldn't be after an X-geek." Wanda backed down and stared but he continued, this time a bit calmer. "Maybe if you didn't allow yourself to seem like that people won't be too afraid to touch you or hug you or… anything past touching or hugging. Maybe if you let yourself down some and given me a chance than it would be… better. No need for some 'Good guy/Bad guy' relationship with an X-man… Maybe if you just bring yourself back to earth, someone close to you will make a move…"

There was something in his eyes that grabbed her at that moment. Something almost hypnotizing. She walked up to him, less than a foot from him, and stared at his face with an almost blank expression.

"Vivy's nothin' more than another girl that can spark an interest or two. But dear, you have the type of air around you that, with a little spark-" and with that have gave her a peck on the cheek. "Can cause a flame to live…"


End file.
